The Rogue Tempest
by StarlingWolf
Summary: Naruto was banished from Konoha and to never return. he then made a band that became famous across the lands. Now Konoha is looking for him to bring him back to protect him from the Akatsuki and to get all the treaties he made when he was with them. But little did they know how much he changed over the years.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or songs in my story that right goes to the makers.

"Hi" Normal

" _Hi" Flashback_

" **Hi"Demon**

" _ **Hi" Demon Flashback**_

This is the first try at making a fanfiction story, I love naruto an I love music. The song is Open up your eyes, I got the song from my little pony movie. I'm not great at writing stories but I had to try so I would like a review if u can do one.

People where waiting in the crowd to see the famous band "The Rogue Tempest" play for them. Most know him as the one man band and others know him as the hot Kitsune. There was one group who never saw but has heard of the band they were the Konoha 11 and their senseis. They were sent to find naruto and bring him back to Konoha for his protection from the Akatsuki. They heard rumors he was going to be in the area at the same time as the concert so they decide to see the band play.

Naruto was waiting backstage listening to his fans chanting Kitsune over and over. He then decided it was time to head on up to the stage. He was dressed in black tripp pants, He wore no shirt but had a black with red trim trench coat on . He had red hair with blond highlights, his eyes were still blue but they were more like a fox. But the thing that stood out was the pair of fox ears on top of his head. When he smiled you could see his fangs and when he waved you could see his claws. The last thing was his tail poking out the back of his trench coat.

The crowd started to quiet as they saw him come onto the stage. He performed the shadow clone jutsu and had his clone take up their interments. As the shadow clones started play he stared to sing.

It's time you learned a lesson

It's time that you understand

Don't ever count on anybody else

In this or any other land

 _It's been a week since the successful retrieval mission of sasuke uchiha. During that week he had been healing in the hospital when he was called to the hokage tower. Naruto was standing in front of sad looking tsunade when he asked her what wrong she told him the counsel has decide to banish him. She then told him he had 48 hours to get what he need and get out of Konoha._

I once hoped for friendship

To find a place among my kind

But those were the childish wishes

Of someone who was blind

 _6 year old naruto sat on a tree swing watching other kids play wishing he could join them. When one of the kids ran up an asked if he wanted to join. He was about to go with the boy when out of nowhere one of the parents came an told the kid naruto was bad to be around. He then started crying wondering why no one likes him._

Open up your eyes

See the world from where I stand

We among the mighty

You're here at my command

Naruto stood upon the stage pointing at the crowd when he saw something in the crowd he thought he would never see again. That was the konoha headbands on a group of people in the crowed staring at him. He glared at them wondering why they were there.

Open up your eyes

Give up your sweet fantasy dream

It's time to grow up and get wise

Come now everyone, open up your eyes

We all start out the same

With simple naïve trust

Shielded from the many ways

That life's not fair or just

 _He made friends with the other rookies, did D rank missions with team 7. Then had his first C ranked mission that turned out to be A rank. He made a friend during training which turned out to be one of the enemies. Then lost that friend in the same battle and chased away the rest of the mercenaries and hired thugs._

But then there comes a moment

A simple truth that you must face

If you depend on others

You'll never find your place

[Instrumental]

And as you take that first step

Upon a path that's all your own

You see it all so clearly

The best way to survive is all alone

 _48 hours had pass an it was time for him to leave konoha no one showed up. Kiba, sakura an ino who called him a demon and wanted nothing to do with him. Then team 10 who didn't know him that well an sasuke who was still in the_ _hospital under strict guard. Then there was_ _hinata, shikamaru, shino and choji but they were forbidden to go see him off but he didn't know that._

Open up your eyes

See the world from where I stand

We among the mighty

You're here at my command

Open up your eyes

And behold the fading light

It's time to grow up and get wise

Come now everyone, open up your eyes

Open up your eyes

As the song was ending he was glaring once again at the konoha shinobi that where in the crowd. He then decided to ignore them an finish has list of song he had to sing that night for his fans. He went through a few more songs by the time it was to end the concert and to meet the people with backstage passes.

As he was signing autographs an taking pictures with a few of his fans when heard a ruckus at the entrance of the back stage area. When he got to the area he notice it was the konoha shinobi trying to gain entrance saying that they had to see naruto but the guards kept saying if they didn't have a back stage pass then they can't see him. Seeing his guards handled the problem he went back to signing an pictures with his fans.

the next Chapter will be a flash back of narutos banishment


End file.
